


[Podfic] MIRROR, MIRROR

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blue Hawke, Crack, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Music, Not Cullen Positive, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Polyamory, Red Hawke, Threesomes, Unrequited Love, minor stalking, one hawke, this is how you get eldrich abominations in kirkwall, two hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: aka, Too Many Hawkes Spoil the Broth: Hawke has a marvelous idea for making all of his companions happy. He'll use a magic artifact to create magical copies of himself for each of them! Problem is, none of them seem to want to do what they're supposed to, and now Kirkwall is full of eldritch horrors...





	[Podfic] MIRROR, MIRROR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabelGhoti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/gifts).
  * Inspired by [MIRROR, MIRROR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366220) by [Mikkeneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkeneko/pseuds/Mikkeneko). 

> I'm going to preface this with an apology about how I'm in the DA fandom purely via fanfic and not the actual game. What this means is I might have gotten some of the names wrong because I am _very **very**_ bad at guessing how things are pronounced. 
> 
> And for that I am sorry. Not sorry enough that it will (a) prevent me from posting or (b) cause me to go back and fix my pronunciations. 
> 
> But figured I'd warn you before you jumped in <3333.

## MP3 and Stream

  


**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length | Music  
---|---|---|---|---  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/mirrormirrorchapter2/MIRROR%20MIRROR%20%28DA%29.m4b)  
  
| 203 MB | 2:23:52 |   
MP3 Chp 1 |  [[link to Chapter 1 mp3]](https://archive.org/download/mirrormirrorchapter2/MIRROR%20MIRROR%20-%20Chapter%201.mp3)  
  
| 43 MB | 0:51:04 |  ["One Day"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haUTUZW6S-Q) by Caro Emerald  
MP3 Chp 2 |  [[link to Chapter 2 mp3]](https://archive.org/download/mirrormirrorchapter2/MIRROR%20MIRROR%20-%20Chapter%202.mp3)  
  
| 44 MB | 0:02:47 |  ["Ode to Kulele"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x94O9Aus6h0) by Mal Blum  
MP3 Chp 3 |  [[link to Chapter 3 mp3]](https://archive.org/download/mirrormirrorchapter2/MIRROR%20MIRROR%20-%20Chapter%203.mp3)  
  
| 31 MB | 0:37:11 |  ["Lovers in the Backseat"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6GVN8oP3XE) by Scissor Sisters  
MP3 Chp 4 |  [[link to Chapter 4 mp3]](https://archive.org/download/mirrormirrorchapter2/MIRROR%20MIRROR%20-%20Chapter%203.mp3)  
  
| 5 MB | 0:04:21 |  ["Love Today"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWiccrTB4LM) by MIKA


End file.
